1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems for storing discrete products and which facilitate single order and/or batch picking. The invention is also directed to a method of storing and picking such products.
2. Background Art
Myriad systems currently exist for the bulk storage of products that are picked to fill individual orders. Designers of these systems strive to make these systems space efficient, while at the same time facilitating manual and automated product picking.
In most operations in which these systems are utilized, space is at a premium. Oft times, the systems are designed so that product carrying shelf units are arranged to define aisles through which operators maneuver to access the contents on the various shelves. The operator may strategically traverse a path through the aisles, with or without a cart, and progressively pick products required to fill orders. Products may be placed in totes or other containers as this process is carried out. While the aisleways afford an access route for the operators, they take up space that might otherwise be utilized for additional storage. Inefficient space utilization translates into increased rental, maintenance costs, and costs associated with maintaining a desired environmental state within a larger than necessary volume.
In the above type of systems, the network of aisleways may also create potential interference between multiple operators picking products from the same groups of shelves. Absent an effective method of coordination, employee time may be wasted as the picking process is carried out.
A further problem with the above type of systems is that the product in the potentially numerous shelves remains exposed to potential thieves as well as legitimate pickers. In large operations, it may be virtually impossible to identify thieves in a large group of operators performing their assigned duties within the system.
A still further problem with the above type of systems is that they tend to have an inherent inefficiency by reason of the potentially great distances that must be traversed by operators during the picking operations. Operators may have to walk, and move carts, over significant distances to complete an order, and potentially even between successive picks. Aside from inefficiency from a pure time standpoint, this contributes to operator fatigue, which potentially tacks on another level of inefficiency.
Problems are also contended with in the replenishment of the products on the various shelves using the above types of systems. In a separate operation, the operators will carry, on their person and/or in carts, products to be re-shelved for future picking. The same inefficiencies are encountered in terms of the potential distances between putaways of new product, operator fatigue, etc.
A still further problem encountered with these types of systems is that the putaway process is generally coordinated so that like stock keeping units (SKU's) are placed at the same location and not separated from each other at that location by putaway date. As a result, the SKU's become mingled and, absent some other detecting mechanism or procedure, even time sensitive product may not be able to be picked on a first-in-first-out basis.
Yet another problem with conventional storage systems is encountered when product is required to be stored in an environmentally controlled environment. For example, product may be stored at low temperatures in freezers and coolers, and at high temperatures in ovens, etc. With a conventional system layout, an operator may be required to move amongst the shelves during the picking process in a potentially harsh environment. While some steps can be taken to minimize the effects of this harsh environment, as through the use of special clothing and gloves, there still remain a number of problems. First of all, regardless of the clothing or accessories that are utilized, it may still remain uncomfortable for an operator to immerse him-/herself in especially hot, cold, or humid environments. Workers are susceptible to sicknesses as they subject themselves to drastically different environments as the pick process moves them in and out of the controlled environment. Even if the workers remain immersed in the controlled environment, depending upon the conditions therein, health issues may arise. Still further, working with extra clothing may impair the picking process. Additionally, all the previously mentioned problems and drawbacks associated with conventional shelving are contended with in this controlled environment.